Short Stories for the Soul
by ploThief
Summary: A basic collection of drabbles and one-shots. will be posted randomly and will take some requests. rating ranges from K to T. OPEN TO VIEWERS: "Paint Me a Picture"- They were just two guys stuck in a quaritine. Two guys with only a window to watch the world. Hospital AU.
1. Sweet Dreams

**…but I'm not going to yet. Maybe later.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER (for all disclaimers): "No copyright law in the universe is going to stop me!" – Sonic the Hedgehog, _Sonic Colors_**

**Yeah, that doesn't apply here. =_='**

**99%+ of the characters throughout this series belong to someone else, 1%- belong to me. I think you're smart enough to figure which is which.**

* * *

**SweET DREAMS**

_There once was a little boy. A little boy filled with honor and chivalry, who loved his family very much._

_Then his family disappeared and he was left all alone._

_Left with people that were mercenaries, assassins, who trained him in their ways. Ways that were brutal and merciless filled with cold blood. Ways that were filled with no love. And love was all the boy craved. Was all he ever wanted._

_He wanted friends and family again. To have a brother again. For his brother was the world to him, and everyone knew it so._

_So there once was a boy._

_A boy who wished every day, from the depths of his heart, to have a family once more._

* * *

Danny woke with a start, tangled in his sheets. Being the klutz he is, he managed to escape the sheets' viper grip only to end up falling face-first on the floor. Hopefully he didn't wake anyone else, but with his luck, well...

Groggily he sat up and stared at the clock on his desk. 2:34 AM. If went back to sleep now, he could maybe get thirty minutes till some ghost came. He could practically tell the time by who attacked. Sulker: one o'clock. Random animal at three and the Box Ghost at two along with every other hour through the night. If he didn't know any better, he'd say they were doing this on purpose- trying to lower his guard down. Too bad it wasn't working. Yet.

Stretching, he got up to open the door. Already his sister was standing there, sticking a thermos right in his face.

"Alright spook, get ready for oh hey Danny," Jazz peeked over his shoulder. "Did something attack you?"

"Yeah, it has orange hair and needs a breath mint. Can I go to the restroom now?" He phased through her and walked down the hall. He probably was going to spend the rest of the night in the thermos for that but eh; he was too sleepy to care.

"So why the noise?" Danny inwardly groaned. Can't a guy do his businesses in peace?

"I think I had a weird dream and fell off the bed."

"Nothing ghost related?"

"Not that I remember. But later on I probably gotta change into Phantom if you're wondering. But for now, nothing ghost related."

"You're doing it again."

Danny stopped washing his hands. "What?"

"Treating your ghost half as a separate individual."

Danny sighed and looked up at the mirror. Black hair and blue eyes...

(He transformed)

...or white hair and green eyes, it really didn't matter. He was just himself. So what if he acted differently? Fenton and Phantom were just masks, but still completely him. Maybe it was the people's views that made him treat them as separates, or imagine something foreign in those eyes.

Or maybe he was so tired he was letting Jazz's psychobabble get to him. Again. He leaned on the doorway.

"Jazz I'm fine. Seriously, you don't need to worry."

Jazz gave him a look, but Danny held his ground. Finally she sighed.

"Okay, fine. Can't blame a psychologist for trying."

"I know," Danny chuckled. He gave her a hug. "Goodnight. Sorry for waking you."

"Mm'hmm." Jazz mumbled and he flew to his room, changing back before plopping on his bed. Hopefully he wouldn't have any more disturbances during the night...

* * *

... A blue wisp leaked out of the sleeping boy's mouth, but Danny did not stir. It streamed into the air around, weaving mist until it took form of a teen. One with translucent white hair and glowing green eyes. He floated crisscrossed to the top of the bed, blissfully stroking the raven locks on the pillow.

_It didn't matter that he died. That he didn't remember his name or who he was before. That a part of him was used for fighting every day. Everything was all for his brother. His brother who gave him an identity. Who gave him a name, Phantom. Who gave him a reason to live. To live for his friends. To live for his family. To live for his wish. His world._

_His world who is sleeping right now, unaware of it all. All was well though-and that was all that mattered. Hovering closer, soft humming brushed past his lips, gliding gently, sweetly, to caress the boy below. There was a flicker; a quiver in form. The ghost sighed. It was time to go._

"Thank you brother," Phantom murmured, kissing the mess of raven hair. "I love you and will always protect you. No matter what."

_With one final smile, he dissolved into mist. And once more, it trickled back into the mouth of the oblivious Daniel Fenton._

* * *

**I hoped you notice, but just in case, THIS IS NOT A SLASH. My apologizes if I confused you so. If you are searching or suddenly in the mood for those, there are some in the community area labeled as "pitch pearl" and plenty more someplace else.**


	2. Safe and Sound

**Safe and Sound**

_"In a tidal wave of mystery…I could show you what you wanna see…"_ –Capital Cities

* * *

Vlad Masters had just finished his tea when he got the call.

Maddie was dead. One of the forty six killed in the accident at Nasty Burgers. Jasmine and that idiot Jack perished as well, leaving youngest the sole surviving Fenton. Not that this was surprising. Daniel always had a knack for eluding near-death experiences. He knew that quite well.

In less than a week Daniel was in his possession, without even having one protest. Apparently those two annoying teens he always hung out with were caught in the explosion as well. Although as troubling as it was to see his little badger like this, Vlad was more disturbed by the fact that only thirty seven of the bodies were found, and that did not include the Fenton's' nor those children.

And he had suspicion that the boy knew where they were.

"Daniel, what exactly happened that day? Was there a ghost involved?" Probably not the best time to ask this, considering the boy's current fragility, but it was necessary. How could he live with himself if he couldn't give his love a proper burial? And of course, there was the collecting of DNA samples. His grandson nodded slowly. Well at least now he didn't have to deal with paperwork to sue, although he would be doing the world a favor of riding such trash. "Which ghost? Give me the name and I will personally-"

"I took care of it. The ghost is gone, Vlad. Good and gone." That was different. Vlad looked down at the boy. The black mess of hair covered the eyes, but the older halfa could see some foreign expression upon his lips. Perhaps it was for the best; Daniel needed to learn to get his hands dirty once in a while, and he had every right to for that occasion.

"And what happened to them?"

"Who?"

"Your family and friends'...bodies."

"Oh." There was a pause. The young halfa turned away.

"The're safe, Vlad. Safe and sound."

Silence filled the vehicle once more.

* * *

(-6 months later-)

Vlad rubbed the bridge of his nose as he walked out of the conference room. How idiots were appointed, much less even hired, he would never know. At least he always had something to look forward to at the end of the day: coming home. Much had changed over the months, and they were all very promising. Young Daniel took weeks to regain some old personality again, and with enough patience, Vlad had finally obliterated the borders that sprung from their rivalry long ago. Their fights and arguments had now become playful bickering and enjoyable conversations, and although Daniel never renounced his father for him, it was surprisingly satisfying to be called 'Uncle.'

But certainly one thing hadn't change; the answer for the missing bodies.

No matter how Vlad asked, threatened, or even begged, the response was the same.

_The're safe, Vlad. Safe and sound._

And as always, he would drop the subject. He couldn't grasp why he did this, although his imagination created obscure excuses. That it was the peculiar way the boy's lips stretched upwards when answering that stopped him, or the fact that he could never see the boy's eyes. Whatever it was, Vlad waved it aside. Daniel would eventually come to his senses and confess. Arriving home, the billionaire found the teen sitting in the study, hunched over a sculpture in the evening light.

"Hey Uncle," Daniel greeted warmly. "How was work?"

"Uneventful." The man confirmed, before peering at the sculpture. "That's a remarkable piece you have there, little badger."

"Thanks, but it's not done yet." He lifted it up for both to examine. The sculpture was made of ice-ghost ice- and was modeled after a picture taken of Maddie and Vlad dancing sometime during their college days. The detail was extraordinary; so life-like that Vlad could practically see the dress move when Daniel turned it around. The billionaire chuckled. "Not finished? My dear boy that is the understatement of the year. It far exceeds the one of Jack and I at the Packers game, and that was my favorite."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Of course it would fruit loop."

They idly chatted come dinnertime, to where Vlad informed there would be no training tonight.

"Why," Daniel grinned mischievously. "Scared I'm going to beat you like last week?" Vlad scoffed.

"Hardly. I just have other matters to attend to."

Daniel shrugged. "That's fine. I was going to ask you to cancel it cus I wanted to show you something, but if you're too busy..."

"Depends on what you show me little badger."

"It's a surprise. But it won't take long, I promise." His face suddenly turned serious. "And I always keep my promise."

The man thought it over. Finally, he sighed. "If you insist."

Danny jumped up and gave him a hug. "Thanks Uncle." He said, before eagerly dragging the groaning Vlad along.

"You're killing me Daniel. How can I uphold my reputation with your childish antics?" Daniel just stuck out his tongue and gestured onwards.

"To the ghost zone!"

* * *

"Okay Uncle, we're here."

Vlad Plasmius looked around, unamused. Was this some kind of joke? There was nothing but some rocks and the green layer of the zone. He glanced sternly at the young halfa.

"And exactly why, Daniel, did you bring me here?"

"Because I present to you," the boy snapped his fingers, and a door shimmered to existence. "Phantom's Purlieu."

That explained the frequent disappearances. He would have to have a talk with Sulker for not finding this out. That is, once his employer returned. The ghost had been missing for days. The young halfa opened the door and gestured inside. Vlad floated to the doorway. Even with enhanced vision he couldn't see anything.

With a sudden push, Vlad felt himself falling into the abyss. The surprise was gone in an instant; the billionaire stopped himself in midair. "Daniel!"

He looked up, expecting a smirking teen at the door. But the boy wasn't there. There was no door.

_That insolent ruffian_. Vlad growled. "Where is he?" His natural glow did nothing more than outline himself, so he lit an ectoball and let it go. He watched it float forward before being swallowed by the abyss. Vlad cursed the boy's name again. Why did he leave his lair like this? The darkness was unnerving, robbing you of all senses as it crept upon the skin...

In pure instincts the man whipped around and shot blindly.

"Ow!" Danny hissed, cradling his burnt arm. "Why'd you do that for?" Vlad regained his composure.

"To teach you to not push your elders. Now turn on the blasted lights."

"Scared of the dark?" The white haired teen wriggled his fingers mockingly. The older halfa was not in the mood. Phantom dropped the act. "Party pooper."

He shot a blue ectoray at a bright star in the distance. When the beam hit its target the room was exposed; columns spiraled down the carpeted hallway and the tile floor glistened blue from the galaxy's waltz above.

"Impressive." The billionaire stated. And that was true, though not surprising, for the young man was talented in the arts. He turned to the owner. "Mind if I look around?"

Daniel shrugged. "Be my guest. I'll just be floating around, making sure everything's fine and dandy." With that he leapt into the stars. They twinkled around him before flashing white, leaving only a faded constellation twinkling above.

* * *

There were almost as many rooms in Daniel's lair as there was in his own mansion, and Vlad enjoyed exploring them all. He had just finished examining the lab when another door caught his eye. The door was just like all the others, pure white with black accents, but that it was crudely hidden was what sparked his interest.

_What are you hiding Daniel?_

Moving the junk aside, he turned the handle. It opened without protest and he went inside.

"Where is the switch?" He had been walking in the abyss for a while, looking back every so often to assure that the door didn't disappear. The dim light of the lab always greeted him, stretching farther and farther away. Now it was a dull blob in the distance. Soft patter of his shoes suddenly turned to a thud, and Vlad tripped to the ground.

**Crunch**

His hand crushed something brittle, and flakes spewed into his mouth. The foul taste of overcooked meat stuck to his tongue.

"Lemon Tarts!" Spitting violently, he finally notice the star hanging above. With his free hand he shot it, and red consumed the room. He regretted it instantly.

The burned carcass was flung across the ballroom, black chunks all around. What once was a jaw still jutted out of his fist, and with the quick haste ripped away. It landed in a puddle and rebound, adding neon green against the pale wall.

There were more littering the floor, some so charred shriveled bodies barely looked human. But the smell of flesh told enough Bile rose in his throat. He turned to leave and collided into a column. A column with hands. Vlad paled.

"_Jack?_"

Jack Fenton was engraved inside, his cold form trapped in its icy tomb. This would have been amusing if he wasn't so horrified. The eyes twitching blindly, blue veins pulsing from his silent scream; Jack was still alive.

Maddie and the rest were not far off; their petrified statues glistening harshly in the light. It was too much for the billionaire. The red glares shining. The violet eyes pleas. The black-hair boy standing in front-

Vlad froze. Daniel was here.

That smile was carved on his face. "I wasn't lying Uncle. They're safe." The smile stretched wider. He looked up at Vlad.

"Safe and sound."

_Those **eyes**_. Vlad had to get away, had to escape. Phasing, teleporting, anything. Nothing worked. Danny clucked his tongue.

"Silly Vlad. You can't leave."

Enraged, he lunged at the boy. Terrified or not, he wasn't going to be defeated by a mere child. He fell right through the boy, cracking the ribs on the carcass he landed. He flew back, searching the room. The halfa was nowhere in sight. Laughter echoed the room.

Spasms wracked his body, and he had enough time to watch the white hair duplicate wither back into its creator before crashing to the ground, black rings returning him human once more. The Plasmius Maximus did its job well.

Struggling back up, he tried to run, but his feet where frozen to the spot. He faced the humming teen.

"Why?"

The room darkened.

"Because I promised." Daniel straightened.

"Now hold still. This may hurt a little." Blue crackled around him. "But afterwards, you'll never feel pain again!"

A hand stabbed into his heart, ripping out the warmth of his core. Vlad screamed.

"_Hush_." Two fingers touched the man's lips. Frost weaved into his skin. "It's for your own good, uncle. To keep you safe. I promise to keep you safe."

The last thing Vlad saw was the boy looking down at his mother's head, cradling it in his arms.

"I'll keep you all safe," Danny whispered.

"Safe and sound."

* * *

**A/N: Moral of the story: don't listen to music during bedtime!**


	3. Bonus chapter

Safe and Sound:**Deleted Scenes**

**Scenes originally meant to be part of the story, but where cut out due the author's thought that they were unnecessary or practically screamed to Vlad; "Hey guess what? I'm a demonic child/psycho!Play with me!" Although it was the author's first time writing Vlad, they did not want him seeming like a total idiot. However, if any scene seemed good for the story and would have even made it better, please feel free to complain to the author about which one should of been included. the button to do so is down below.**

**Each scene includes a sentence or two before and after from the final script, so the reader can know where exactly it would of been placed in the story.**

**ENJOY!**

****************SCENE ONE********************************************************************************************************

Danny rolled his eyes. "Of course you would say that fruit loop." But Vlad could still catch the unmistakable pride in his voice.  
He admired the artwork once more and sighed. "How I would love to dance with your mother again." He admitted sadly. He glanced down at the silent boy, who stared blankly upon the figure of his mother. Then he looked up at Vlad, and that..._smile_ of his broke onto his face.

"Don't worry Uncle, you'll get to one day."

Vlad looked away from the boy and sat down by the fireplace. When the heat did not help, he proceeded out of the room. "Come Daniel. Dinner will be ready soon." He didn't wait for the reply.

Nor did he notice the boy watch him leave, the shadows playing upon his still smiling face.

* * *

Come dinnertime, Vlad informed there would be no training tonight.

"Why," Daniel grinned mischievously. "Scared I'm going to beat you like last week?" Vlad scoffed.

"Hardly. I just have other matters to attend to. One of them includes finding Maddie. Did you happen to spot her today?" They both knew the cat loved to roam the halls for hours, but she had been gone for weeks now. Vlad hated to see if anything happened to his beloved feline, and Daniel knew this well. To cheer him up, he made a life size sculpture of her. It was a nice present and more detailed than all his other works, but the only mistake was the face. Sometimes, he would look behind to see what caused her such terror but of course, nothing was there. And hopefully he would never find out. As much as he loved the pieces, his little badger needed to control his imagination.

The young halfa shook his head.  
"Nope. Sorry." He covered his mouth, but his boyish giggles could still be heard. "I still can't believe you haven't found her."

Vlad waited for the boy to calm down. Finally, Daniel shrugged. "That's fine. I was going to ask you to cancel it cus I wanted to show you something, but if you're too busy..."

*******SCENE TWO*****************************************************************************************************************

The halfa was nowhere in sight. Laughter echoed the room.

"Dance with me." Missing fingers rigged into his leg, dragging him down. It's spine twisted out of the back, the jagged edges biting into his skin. The head lolled to it's side, the face of his love worn in ice. " You wanted to, remember?"  
He cried out and smashed it away. The thing shattered on the floor. Pieces began to crawl to each other.  
Another one limped towards him, and he blasted it with fire. It shrieked and exploded. Vlad grinned and reached into his ghostly core.

Spasms wracked his body, and he had enough time to watch the white hair duplicate wither back into it's creator before crashing to the ground, black rings returning him human once more.


	4. April Showers

**April showers**

* * *

Amorpho had nothing on them when it came to April first. Come April fool's, Tucker, Danny, and Sam were the pranksters of Amity Park, the Lokis of the land. And although Danny was feeling sick after standing in the rain, they were going to out prank last year's record for sure.

So after their latest prank involving coconuts and ectogoo, the trio left the mall to terrorize somewhere else.

"I'm telling you Sam, the arcade is the better place. Think of all the things I could do with Brittney." Tucker displayed his newest PDA proudly. Sam shook her head.

"We can go later. It's a beautiful day, so I say we go to the docks."

They continued walking on when Danny suddenly stopped, too heated in their argument to even notice.

"But it's too hot Sam! Can't we wait till later in the evening?"

"Uggh, my stomach... well that's new."

"Tucker, I already got everything set up and its close by. We go to the docks."

"No way!"

"Umm...guys?"

"Yes. Docks. Now."

"Arcade now."

"Docks."

"Sam? Tuck? Hello?"

"Arcade."

"Docks."

"Arc-"

"_**Hey!**_"

"**WHAT?!**" They whipped around.

What once was the lower body of their best friend was now a bubbling liquid of acid green. The rest of the body still protruded out, slowly dissolving into the puddle below. Danny finally looked up.

"I think I'm melting."

It was silent. Then Tucker started to laugh.

"Man, for a second there I thought you were serious! But it's April Fool's! Right Danny? Danny?"

The raven haired teen gave no reply, too entranced by the liquid dribbling into the sidewalk cracks.

"If this is a joke, it isn't very funny. You can stop now." But Danny didn't stop. Sam put her hands over her mouth. "Please say this is an April Fool's joke."

Danny made no movement to. He couldn't anyways; his mouth was gone. All that was left were his sky blue eyes. Eyes that gave no answer as they melted into the puddle below.

* * *

**...brings melting children.**


	5. Special

**Special**

* * *

"Trying to do geometry, I see."

There was no answer. Typical. He watched with amusement as the black haired boy chewed his pencil, probably hoping that he would go away in order to solve number twenty four. After a while of course, curiosity was too great to resist. The fourteen year old peeked over his shoulder. Phantom waved cheekily.

Next came the denial.

"It isn't real. It isn't real. It's just an illusion."  
The ghost snorted. "Keep telling yourself that kiddo. Maybe one day you'll actually believe it." Finally Danny sighed.  
"What do you want, Phantom?"

The ghost shrugged, lazily blowing white strands of hair out of his glowing eyes. "Nothing' really. Is it so wrong for me to visit?"  
"Yes. My homework is less annoying then you. So go away. No one wants you here."  
"I didn't know you felt that way Danny." The ghost deflated to the ground, sniffling. "That hurts."  
Danny continued his math assignment.

"Fine then! I'm leaving." The room dimmed significantly. After a moment, the boy glanced back. No one was there. Good riddance.  
He turned back to his homework and instead met green eyes.  
"Boo."

Blue eyes widened dramatically as the teen fell off of his chair, sending textbooks and pencils crashing to the floor. Phantom's laughing grew greater when the parents came in a minute later, observing their fallen son.  
"Danny, are you okay?"  
"What happened son?"  
Phantom smirked. "Yes Danny, what happened? Please do tell."

He knew that the boy couldn't tell the truth. His parents were scientists, anything without fact was laughing matter. So what could he say? Oh I'm okay dad, it was Phantom that startled me. You know, that ghost that's floating in front of mom's face right now? Good luck with that.

"I'm fine," Danny smile and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "I just fell out of my chair when I nodded off. My bad."  
It was a terrible lie; too many books were scattered around, and the chair was at least halfway across the room. However Mr. and Mrs. Fenton let it fly, sharing quick glances to each other afterwards.

"Aww, look at that. They don't believe you." He flew close to Danny's ear. "And they never will."  
"Shut it ghost." The boy growled, jerking away.  
"What?" Danny froze, remembering too late that his parents were still present.

"I-I mean, wow. I must be really tired. Sorry for the scare." He laughs, a little to shrill for the ears. I think I'll just take a nap for a while. Is that fine?"  
"O-okay sweetie. Just...don't forget to take your medicines. We're going now. There's pizza in the fridge and Jazz won't be back till late."

"Kay." Danny fakes a yawn and waves them off. They stand there for awhile, watching him shaking, before leaving the room. Already they discuss moving the appointment for their son a few days early.  
As soon as his parents left, the boy turned to his oppressor.

"You," Danny lunged at the ghost. "You did this!"  
"Me?" Phantom asked, feigning mock surprise. "What did I do?" He turned intangible, letting the teen fall on the dresser. Glass and models shattered to the floor. Danny staggered up, red dots emerging on his side.  
"You made my family think I'm crazy! You took away my friends! You ruined my life!"

"Did I? Your family hasn't even tried to listen, they just want your grades back up. Your friends abandoned you the moment they could. They don't believe you, trust you." Danny threw items at the ghost, tears streaming down his face.  
"Shut up!"  
"They don't love you."

"I said shut up! They do! They will come back! They will come back and you'll go away and will you just leave. Me. **ALONE!**!"

With a gasp, Phantom was blown back, a blinding light smashing him to the wall. Then as quickly as it came, the halo vanished. Despite the pain, Phantom couldn't help but grin giddily. He looked to his prize. Already the glow was dimming as Danny's huddled form slid weakly down the wall.

"Why?" The teen whimpered, broken eyes pleading. "Why is this happening to me?"

Phantom tilted the boy's head upward, forcing the dilating pupils to focus on him. He gently wiped away the tears and blood.

"Because you're special. You have a great power that many wished they have. But they can never have it. And because of it, people will abandoned you, hate you, hunt you down.

I'm not here to ruin your life Danny. I'm trying to save it. Humans fear what they don't understand. You see what your "loved ones" are doing, and if they act like this now, who knows what they will do when they discover the truth?

"But I know you don't deserve that. I know what you have is a gift, a beautiful and extraordinary blessing. You are a blessing, and those humans are too stupid to notice. I'm here to give you a better life. A life that you rightly deserve. We're you don't have to hide and can be free."

"R-really?" There was a glimmer of hope.

Phantom smiled. "Undoubtedly. All you need to do is one thing."  
The eagerness was certain. "What?"

He pulled out the rope, gently lacing the noose around the boy's neck. Danny stiffened.  
" N-no!"  
Phantom clasped his hands.

"Yes. It's the only way. Besides, this life has nothing to offer you. And when the humans find out, they will do far worse things than death." He let go, leaving the end of the rope in trembling hands.

"It's your choice. Farewell Danny."  
"Wait! Please!"  
The ghost paused, turning to desperate teen below. He smiled sadly.

"You'll find me under the willow tree, ready to take you home. Choice wisely brother. Your family is waiting."

* * *

"I'm home!" Phantom landed in the castle's hallway, waving to each guard he past. A little while later, a girl almost identical, minus the hair length and feminine features, flew into his open arms.  
" Phantom! Where did you go?"

"To the human world." The girl gasped.

"Without telling me or Vlad? You could have been hurt!" He rubbed his hair sheepishly.  
"Sorry. But I had to. I found a lost brother there."  
She squealed excitedly, understanding now and why he looked different.  
" Ooh! Is that what he looks like brother? He almost looks like me!"  
Phantom nodded. "You're right sis. Even his name is similar. Daniel. What do you think? Daniel and Danielle; the best little siblings one could ask for." Danielle giggled.  
"Dani and Danny. I like that."

"Was it successful?"  
Phantom grinned at the red eyes above him, beckoning the vampiric ghost out of the shadows. Blue skin and white clothing soon emerged.  
"Very much brother. He'll be with us shortly."  
The girl hugged them happily. "I'm so glad you're saving him from that terrible world, Phantom. You're a hero!"  
Phantom laughed and hugged them closer. "And both of you are the best family ever! I love you guys. Please don't leave me."  
"Never in all eternity."

* * *

He'd be so happy here. Lost, confused, no memories at all, Danny would go with him with open arms. They all did. And they would never betrayed him, just like he won't betray him. Phantom changed back to his true form, but his deathday items remained the same. Fixed his paper crown on his head. Looked down at the golden star dangling from his neck, the fading "Birthday Star!" still lingering memories.

Phantom gripped the star tighter. No, he wasn't going to be betrayed again; his obsession wouldn't allow it. Defeating Pariah Dark wasn't enough. Becoming King of the Ghost Zone wasn't either. He needed loyal friends to be his army. A powerful, loving family guarding his side. And Danny was going to be a part of that family.  
His sister was right. He was a hero, a savior, a protector. Right now Danny needs a hero, needs to be saved. And tonight he would be saved. No matter what his choice was.


	6. Under Appreciated

**Under Appreciated**

Being pessimistic was Sam's thing, but right now he was too bummed to care. Ghost attacks, the people of Amity, school- it was all building up. Ready to crack under pressure like those bad iPhone screens.

Day in, day out; it was getting ridiculous. Eating up all his time just to spit him out again before he could even get some sleep. He was tired of it, sick of it.

And know one seemed to care.

Not that he wanted a lot of attention-no, he had enough of that already. He just wanted to get a thanks, some appreciation. Instead even his best friends didn't seem to realize how much he did for them and the city. Sometimes he wondered why he even tried.

Because it was his job. And so far, no one could beat him at it. So he had to keep on going.

Wait a minute, he didn't leave this room's lights off. And he was pretty certain that he finished all the meat from yesterday's lunch. Was the Lunch Lady in town again? Carefully, slowly, he withdrew his lipstick tazzer from his pocket, and flipped on the lights.

"SURPRISE!"

The whole town was here, wearing streamers and looking at him like he was the guest of honor. And it took a second to realized, he really was.

"Wha? H-how?"

"Well, you're glued to your PDA most of the time..."

"Hey!" Sam smirked and put a party hat over his berret. It beeped slightly before springing to life with lights, music, and a few cup holders. Sweet.

"But it really helps when you have a boyfriend who can turn things invisible at will." She smiled when Danny came over, grabbing her in an embrace

"Lovebirds" Tucker muttered, rolling his eyes as the two spent a quick second sucking each others face off. "But seriously, why?"

"What? You think we would forget all you've done?" Danny laughed, clasping him on the back. "Amity Park has been flourishing since you became mayor, my butt is eternally grateful from all those close calls, and most of all, you're the best friend a guy could ask for. So thanks bro," he smiled sincerely. "For everything"

"Thanks man," Tucker really meant it, but he couldn't help but tease his best buddy. " Don't start crying on me now, though. I know you worked hard on that speech, but it wasn't Oscar worthy."

"Aw, shut it. I see those glasses fogging up."

They all laughed, and just like that, all of his doubt went away. How could he be so gloomy with friends like these?

" By the way hotshot, I think I found your dream name is Jenny." He gave a devilish wink before dragging him along. "Come on. She's so excited to meet you, she's going _haywire_."

No idea what that meant, but he would find out soon enough.

* * *

**In honor of PhannieMay. Can anyone guess the reference?**

**+quick edit for some obvious mistake+**


	7. How You Play It

**How You Play It**

"What has keys but can't listen to the beauty it unlocks? A piano."

-_Jarod Kintz_

* * *

Playing the piano was so ordinary. The world needed more diversity, like Didgeridoo players. So naturally she said no when her parents signed her up for lessons. And of course, an argument followed after. What she didn't expect was her grandma to side with the enemy.

"Et tu, grandma?" Sam looked shocked as her granny rolled over to her parents side. Her parents shared the same expression.

"Sorry sugar. Think of it as a _compromise_." The last word was shot at the other two adults, and it sure as heck wiped the smile off their faces. Sam smirked. Oh, how she loved that woman. "They support the choices you make in life and in turn, you agree to take piano lessons."

"..._fine_." Her mom huffed in relief.

"Really Sammykins, you act like this is going to kill you." Sam rolled her eyes.

"You have no idea."

* * *

Playing the piano was hard. The black keys only got in the way as she fumbled down the scales, bashing the notes in clanking monotones. She gashed her teeth at another mocking note, but felt slightly better when her mother cringed and dropped the pink vase on the floor. Her mother straightened up after seeing her smile.

"If you keep it up Sammy, you will do terrible at recital. And if you do terrible at recital, more piano lessons for you." Her mother frowned, wondering how much more their ears could take it, and Sam prayed that she changed her mind. But then that stubborn glint returned to her eyes, and she went to find a maid.

Years after much practice, Sam still hated playing the piano. She hated those black and white keys. But she continued to play.

* * *

"Why do you keep doing it if you hate it so much?"

Sam shrugged, not even missing a beat from Danny's question. He was like usual lying on top of the piano, feet swinging in time with the melody. Some days he would sit next to her and try to play along. Usually they would both cringe and laugh at his awful playing and she would teach him the basics, guiding his stumbling hands while ignoring her heart's fluttering at each touch. Right now she could feel him staring as she played. Feel his warm breath humming the song from time to time. And if she looked up, she would probably see his arctic eyes melting into hers. _His raven hair would be haloed in the stage lights and his baggy T-shirt would be leaning forward, revealing a nicely toned chest..._

The melody hitched a sour note, and Sam paused to hide the heat rushing to her face. She swallowed it down and put away the sheet music.

"Let's go downstairs. Tuck should be coming over soon."

Danny nodded and jumped off the piano, landing without a sound. He smiled and opened the door, doing an exaggerated arm sweep in a teasing manner.

"Madam, you never properly answered my question."

She scoffed and half heartedly grumbled something about her parents, but the real reason stayed deep in her heart. Because she could be by him without being in a life and death situation. Because she could spend time with him and him alone. Because she loved him.

So Sam continued to play.

* * *

**Fluff, fluff, fluffyflufffluff! Yummy yum, gobble this stuff!**


	8. Growing Up

**Disclaimer and A/N:** I do not own any characters mentioned in the story.

**Genre:** Horror/Comfort

**Rating:** T/M for reasons

Inspired from the first chapter of **TheWeirdOneCH's "Tales from a Phantom, or Fenton"** Go read it and review when you get the chance. But for now, enjoy!

* * *

**Growing up**

_What happened with little and innocent Jazzy?_

* * *

It starts with their screams.

Screams of joy, excitement stomping to the basement below. Pickets of words swim into her ears.

_We caught the ghost boy!_

_Strap it on the table!_

_Hand me the scalpel!_

_Stay still ecto-scum!_

She hears his questions, his explanations, his pleas. They do not listen. They never listened.

* * *

It ends with their screams.

She's standing over them, hands sticky and warm. She hears their questions, their explanations, their pleas. She does not listen. They never listened.

They ruined her life, her brother's. Her innocent baby brother...

She's staring at him now. Observing how he has passed out from the shock and pain. How pale he is in his weak glow. How much green is dripping from his grip on her knife tightens. How could anyone do this to a child? Danny's not the one who needs to be dissected and studied. Its her parents here that need to be strapped up instead. She shakes her head at the last thought.

These aren't their parents. These are monsters. And their parents taught them what to do with monsters.

_Rip them apart molecule by molecule!_

She hacks away, again and again. More orange flecks and flesh fly on her face, the squelching sound of pumpkins smashing in her ears. It's already long dead, but she has to continue. Dad would be so proud.

She goes slower on the last one, running the blade down it's body to make a deep 'Y'. It matches her brother's perfectly.

She's doing this for justice, for Danny, for freedom.

And now they were free.

The thought strikes her like lighting, and she can't help but cry, shoulders shaking with relief after all these years. She drinks the words again and again, too sweet to ignore.

_Danny and I are free._

But she wasn't done yet. There's still more to do.

* * *

It takes awhile for her brother to come around. A few people have already arrived, staring at the remains of her work. She accepts their terrified looks. Good, they're seeing the truth. Who the real monsters were. Danny hovers above.

_Did you do this?_

His voice is hollow, disbelieving. She nods, holding the knife up for proof.

Suddenly she's on the ground, bounded by sticky green ectoplasm. Danny crouches nearby, green eyes glowing on the brink of tears.

_Why?_

She laughs at that. Oh, her baby brother was so clueless sometimes.

_Why?_

The word echoes in her head like a broken record, spinning round and round. She's laughing all the same. Wasn't it obvious?

* * *

She has been called many things. Good, brilliant, even an angel. But now...

_Murderer_

It wasn't murder she did. It was necessary, instinct. It was survival.

_Murderer_

But yet she was. She took away a life. Their blood stains her little hands.

_Murderer_

She knows her brother is thinking this. Why else would she be tied up? Every time he looks at her, the expression is clear.

_Murderer_

Her anger rises. Even when they were dead, those monsters still ruin her life. They took away her innocence, they made her this.

_Murderer_

"I'm sorry" he whispers, the first words in a long time. Is it genuine, or from pity? She's too tired to tell. But she can see how red his eyes are from crying, and hears the sobs of a broken heart. Guilt swallows her up. She hates making him cry, she hates them for making him feel like this. Making her feel like this.

"I'm sorry too."

_Murderer_

This wasn't going to be the last time she would be called that. But it would be the last time those monsters messed with their lives. Any lives for that matter. She would make sure of that.


	9. What's In A Name?

**In which basically Danny finds his soul mate. Short and sweet. Fluffy AU.**

* * *

**What's In A Name?**

"_It ain't what they call you, it's what you answer to._"  
― W.C. Fields

* * *

His name is Danny. Not Daniel, not Dan: Danny. Yeah it's just a nickname, but it just feels right. Like the way people say it, or how it rolls off the tongue.

Danny. Danny Fenton.

Yeah, he likes the sound of that.

_**-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DannyDannyDanny~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-**_

Danny pouts at his new second grade teacher. Why can't she get his name right? Every day it's the same. He walks into class and she greets him with a:

"Good morning Daniel!"

And every time he corrects her.

"It's actually Danny, Miss."

Seriously, it wasn't that hard. He grumbled about this to his best friend Tucker, but only a little. Like it or not, he was lucky; Mr. Lancer was the only other second grade class, and that man insisted on addressing him as Mr. Fenton. The boy shivered. As much as Danny loved his father, he did not want to relate to that reputation for the rest of his school days.

As if on cue, his father smashed into the room, decked in orange HAZMAT glory. Danny face palmed while Tucker patted his back sympathetically.

_**-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DannyDannyDanny~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-**_

After he and his teacher broke to his father that father-son day wasn't until two months (and three weeks) away, Danny rejoined his place next to his friend on the carpet floor. Their teacher began to start the day when another interruption-though not as dramatic as the first- caught the class's attention.

She had a scowl on her face as she was led to the center of the circle by their teacher, her purple eyes gorging death threats to anyone who dared stared too long.

But Danny couldn't help it. He had always been curious at heart, and this new girl sparked his interest. She didn't dress girly like the other girls-instead decked in purple and black. Even her skirt and backpack had cool spiders and cobweb drawings on them! And girls hated spiders!

"What a weirdo," Paulina whispered to Star behind him, and Danny couldn't help but agree with the two as they giggled. A cool weirdo. Would she play doom fight with him and Tuck at recess?

"Class," the teacher smiled warmly. "We have a new student joining us. Her name is Samantha M-"

"Sam." Everyone gasped when the girl cut her off, blowing back a strand of hair and crossing her arms.

"My name is Sam Manson. Not Samantha. Sam!"

Everyone exploded into chatter about the new girl's daring actions and what punishment awaited. Everyone except Danny, who smiled dreamily at her while she glared back. But he was too happy (and clueless) to notice.

In front of him stood someone who understood. Someone who felt his pains and realized the importance of names. She was his answer, his rescue from this lonely world. An angel from above. Sam. A name like sweet water to his parched throat. _Sam._ His peanut butter to his jelly.

His heart fluttered in his chest.

_Sam and Danny._

A match made in heaven. The perfect combination.

Yes, Danny was in love.

* * *

** THE END**

**_-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DannySamDannySam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-_**


	10. Fun and Games

**Fun and Games**

* * *

Because this is all just a game for him. We are the pieces and he the player. Maybe I'm lucky I'm one of his favorites, maybe I'm not.

I can't get out now, even if I wanted to. What's worse: being caught up in a game not knowing the rules, or knowing enough to realize you can never win?

I just hope that he doesn't grow bored. If he cares less, we care more. And pray no one tries to break his rules. If there is one thing he cannot stand, it's cheaters. That, and he's quite the sore loser.

So get ready to play, my friend. Get ready wager everything and lose it all. Because this is not some silly game. This is a matter of life and death.

And there are far more worse things than death in this little game he calls 'life'.

* * *

**This can apply to many people in the DP universe. Question is: who are the real pieces, and who's the real player?**


	11. Paint Me a Picture

**Disclamer: Practically all this story is is (a parody of "The Man by the Window" by Harry Buschman, substituting Butch H.'s Danny Phantom characters in.**

* * *

In Amity's Mercy Hospital, two males, both in bad shape, were confined to a room in the cheerless recovery wing on the eleventh floor. It was a small room, provided with a dull yellow division curtain and beeping machines to keep them company. Both occupants were victems of lab accident, resulting in a fatal case now known as ecto-acne. Vlad Masters had been at the hospital for nearly 20 years after his "ghost portal accident" in his college days, barely recovering after all the surgeries on his lungs and face. He was in severe pain most of the time, and every afternoon the nurse came in and propped him up to a sitting position to clear the accumulated fluid. He sat there by the window and between labored breaths told his teenage roommate, Danny, all the things he saw outside.

It was good for Danny. Danny Fenton was recently transported to the hospital last month when he was electrocuted by his parents' ghost portal by mistake. Since his whole body was electrocuted, he lost tremendous amounts of cartilage and thus became temporarily paralyzed. He was forced to lie perfectly still on his back until healed. All he could see was the ceiling curtain track and the face of the nurse when she bent over him.

The two talked through the long night and during the early morning hours. They spoke of their families and friends, their dreams and their realities. They were restless and resentful of their confinement in Amity's Mercy and the waste of the precious time left to them. More often than not the two bickered and butted heads to the point where the hospital staff thought they should be separated. Although they did not see eye to eye often, they were filled with sadness of losing their only companion and thus behaved when staff was around. That was not the worst, nor was the tests or quarentine. Worst of all they lost track of the world outside.

* * *

Whenever Mr. Masters was propped up by the window, Danny would ask him, "What do you see Vlad?"

Mr. Masters would hesitate before answering, partly because of the pain and sometimes because he shared some foul mood at the boy. But redgardless he spoke, carefully choosing his words to be worthy of the scene, "To begin, the day is bright and the sun is shining high children must have the afternoon off from school ... they're all over the park. Makes sense, the nurse said there's a school board election."

"How would she know?"

"If you listened for once little badger, you would have heard she had to get a sitter. Her little boy is - over there, in the park. Judging by the uniform attire, I believe he's the one by the lake. He's playing with a sailboat and it's headed for this little string of ducks ... ah, what a sight."

"Details, fruitloop. It's not like I can exactly see what going on."

"The little boat, Daniel. It sailed right through the line of ducks ... now it's headed for the other side of the lake. The little kid is running frantically around the lake trying to get there before his sailboat does. You should take this as a lesson; have an iron hold on what is yours, or it will slip through your fingers."

"Gee, I wish I could Vlad, but I'm kinda stuck counting dust bunnies while you ruin my pictures with crazy talk." Danny closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. "I wish I could see out the window. Then I wouldn't have to listen to you twisting it all up."

Although his companion couldn't really see him Vlad turned to the boy and smiled.

"You will, you will, as soon as they let you sit up. You're sick and weak, little badge, or are you too stubborn to realize that?"

Danny scoffed. "I'm not that bad but I know my limits, Fruitloop. I'll be up and out before you know it." He smiled ruefully. "I'll probably even beat you to it."

The man smirked. "We'll see about that, Daniel." and finally leaned back onto his pillows.

* * *

Every day the park was different, and every day Vlad had a different story to tell.

"It's cloudy today...rather windy as well. You can see ripples on the lake."

"Any kids in the park today?"

"Not so many as yesterday."

"You'll tell me when you see something, Vlad, right?

The man turned his head back to the window. "If you are so desperate for a scene, I do see a couple walking under the trees at this end of the lake."

"What do you mean, 'couple'?"

"Don't act so stupid, boy! They're walking together. The man has his arm around her and her hand is on his shoulder. They just stopped underneath the willow - you remember the willow, little badger?"

"Of course. What are they doing now?"

"What do you suppose?"

"How the hell do I know! I'm layin' here flat on my back. You can see. I can't."

"Language." The man tsked. A moment or two passed and Vlad turned to Danny.

"They're kissing. Satisfied?"

"I guess... they still at it?"

The billionaire took a quick look out the window. "No, they're walking off arm in arm. When I recover I will be able to do that once again with the woman I love. How is Maddie doing, by the way?"

"Are you seriously asking me this? You're not getting my mom, a loney guy cat."

And thus the days were spent. As the man by the window described all this in exquisite detail, the teen on the other side of the room would close his eyes and imagine the picturesque scene.

* * *

One Danny particarly enjoyed was when the billionaire described a parade passing by one warm afternoon. Although the youngest couldn't hear the band, he could see it in his mind's eye as the Vlad portrayed it with descriptive words.

"Are you sure it's the Casper High School Band? My sister Jazz is in the band."

"What color uniforms?"

"They wear red and white. Jazz plays the clarinet."

"Patience little badger- they're a block away. I cannot pick out a clarinet a block away. I do spy the tubas and the drums however."

"She marches right in front of the tubas."

"Ah, now I see her. Her hair gets lost in the school colors."

"Yeah, she really hates that."

One hour a day may not seem a lot but for both patients it was an hour that sustained them throughout the sleepless nights. Danny would close his eyes and relive the scenes that Vlad had painted for him. Vlad, in turn, felt as a great artist might feel- having power painting a picture for someone who could not see. Weeks passed away and with each day the two grew closer. Their talks of the future included each other while the present listed endless banter. They were connected together now in more ways than one.

* * *

The nurse was particularly energetic that final afternoon. Her rubber soles squeaked on the tile floor as she put on the brakes next to Mr. Masters' bed. "Three o'clock, Mr. Masters. Time to sit up and get some air into those lungs." No response. She rapped on the side rail of his bed. "Let's go, let's go ... Mr. Masters... " There was a pause, then she spoke his name more gently. "Mr. Masters, Mr. Vladimir Masters... oh dear God, no. Please, no."

Danny woke up to her increasing tone, instantly worried."What's the matter with Vlad? Nurse? What happened?" She turned and with her hand covering her mouth, she ran from the room.

She was back in a moment with the floor doctor and a specialist. Two nurses followed them with an EKG machine. Danny lay there and tried to make eye contact with someone, but all eyes were on the billionaire.

The floor doctor straightened up and shook his head. "He's gone," he said, "Been gone at least a half hour or more." He waved off the two nurses with the EKG machine. The surgeon searched for a heartbeat at Mr. Masters' wrists, neck and leg. He finally straightened up also and closed Mr. Masters' eyes. The nurse was shaken and the floor doctor put his arm around her ... "It's okay. It's okay. It happens. Nothing you could have done." He pulled the sheet up. "Let's get him downstairs."

The nurse, the last to leave, was still sobbing; she looked at Danny as she left. "I'm sorry Mr. Fenton."

Blinking back tears, the teen gave a shaky smile. "It's not your fault."

"I know. I just hate it when these things happen. I'll never get used to it. Are you okay? Can I get you something?" She brightened up a little and said, "There's good news for you, by the way. Your X-rays show the cartilage is building - you'll be starting on re-hab." He listened to her shoes squeak on the tile floor as she hurried out of the room.

He lay there looking at the covered figure. The man who had been his family, his eyes, for the past month. Now, with his own eyes closed, he could see the park, the children by the lake, the lovers, the parade - as clearly as the day Vlad described them. "What would this year have been like without the Fruitloop? Never got a chance to thank him, did you Danny?" His fingers clenched the bed rail. "Course you did- you had all the chances in the world." He wished he'd taken the time, once in a while, just to say, _"Thanks Vlad. Thanks for seeing for me."_ Now it was too late; who was going to see for him now? His vision blurred and he bit back a sob.

_Who..._

* * *

A sleepy eyed attendant came in with a gurney. He pulled it up to Vlad's bed and looked at the silent teen. "Lost a bunky, huh?"

Without waiting for an answer, he pulled a curtain around the billionaire's bed and went to work. When he pulled the curtain back again, the bed was empty.

* * *

The bed stood empty against the wall by the window. Danny could still see Vlad there, looking out the window with the back of the bed cranked up. His face would often break into a little smirk when he saw something to humor him, and he would turn the scene into words so Danny could see it with him. He wondered if the nurse would let him have that bed by the window. He was responding to the first week of therapy and his spine was better now; there was less pain and it was torture to lay there not knowing what was happening outside.

"How are we doin' Mr. Fenton?" The nurse charged in pulling a cart with one hand and shaking a thermometer down with the other. Without waiting for an answer she put the thermometer in his mouth. "Gonna give you a sponge down afterwards Mr. Fenton. Don't take it personally. "

"Can I ask you a question?" Danny said around both sides of the thermometer.

"What's on your mind, hon?"

"I was wondering if I could be moved to the bed by the window - where Mr. Masters used to be."

"Sure. Why not? You're gonna have a new bunky soon, she can take over on your side. I don't know what you want with the window though, there's nothing to see out there."

"The world is out there."

The nurse shrugged, "It's up to you, hon. I'll roll you over when I'm done, okay?"

He wanted to be alone when he looked outside. What was out there was between Vlad and him. Nobody else had a right to that view, it was theirs. When the nurse was finished with him she wheeled Mr. Masters' bed out of the way and rolled Danny over to the window. He waited, watching her finish up around the room. Finally he heard the squeak of her rubber soles fade away as she walked out of the room and back down the hall.

He tried to sit up and a stabbing pain in his lower back stopped him cold. He held tightly to the bed rail until he could stand the pain no longer and dropped back panting and drained of strength. His eyes squeezed shut and he counted to ten, waiting for the pain to subside. Then he tried again. He was able to raise himself on one elbow. The pain in his lower back was fierce and unrelenting but he stayed with it. His chin was almost on a level with the window sill, and if he could just ... just push a little more ... that's all ... just an inch more.

Slowly, painfully, he got the inch and he brought his face to the window. Danny grinned triumphantly and opened his eyes to look out. He let out a gasp.

There was a brick wall- nothing!

Nothing but a brick wall.


End file.
